


I'll Teach You a Lesson for Keeping Secrets From Me

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' little sister Lottie is friends with Harry, and when Lottie leaves the two alone, Harry gets curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Teach You a Lesson for Keeping Secrets From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated. I am teacuphaz on tumblr!

I'll Teach You a Lesson for Keeping Secrets From Me

"Lottie, can you keep it down?" Louis yelled from his bedroom downstairs to the family rec room. It wasn't as if Louis wasn't playing his own music obnoxiously loud, but he didn't have enough money saved for good quality headphones and the video games Lottie was playing shook the house as the television downstairs was hooked up to the family sound system. Louis sighed. No response. He reluctantly got off his bed, shut his stereo off! and headed downstairs.

Louis made it downstairs, grabbing a can of pop on the way and rolling up the bottom of his sweat pants. Lottie and a friend were yelling and laughing at the screen, playing a racing game and pushing each other as a distraction.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Lottie's male friend sort of laughed and shouted at the same time. Louis was surprised at how low the boy's voice was. He was only about fifteen, same age as his sister. He momentarily felt slightly self conscious about his own high voice.

"Is so! You pushed me off the couch two seconds ago!" Neither of them took their eyes off the screen. Louis sighed, flickering the light switch on and of quickly to get their attention. It would be no use yelling at them even; the volume was much too loud. The pause screen on the game flashed onto the television and both Lottie and her friend turned around.

"Oh hey, Louis!" Lottie smiled. "Sorry, I didn't know you were home." Louis shook his head, grinning back at his sister. 

"Yeah I got home an hour ago, I suppose you didn't hear me though. Who's your friend?" Louis questioned, gesturing to the boy on the couch. 

"His names Harry. He's in my chem class." Harry grinned, slightly waving his hand.

"Hi." Harry spoke. The boy's voice was rather slow and deep as if he was very practiced and well mannered. He seemed nice enough though.

"Nice to meet you, Harry. Don't you have violin practice in like, half an hour, Lottie?" Louis checked his watch as he spoke, Lottie glancing to the clock on the wall. 

"Shoot, I do. And mom isn't home so I'm going to have to walk, unless you drive me." Lottie peered hopefully at her brother.

"No dice. Dad took my truck for an oil change and he's going out with a couple guys after." Lottie groaned in protest.

"Well what about Harry? I can't just ditch him. Can't I just skip practice tonight instead?"

"Mom would kill me for not making sure you went. Just go now or you're going to be late. Me and Harry can watch a movie if he doesn't mind staying. By the way, do you still have my iPod that I lent you on your ski trip?" Louis sat on the arm of the couch, examining his fingernails that he probably should have cut a week and a half ago. Lottie glanced at Harry.

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" Harry shrugged as if to say he didn't really care. "Thanks Lou. Yeah I have your iPod, it's in my sweater pocket upstairs. I'll get it for you tonight. Thanks for letting me borrow it by the way, I'll have to download some of those songs later." Louis smiled. He loved showing Lottie new music. He was really passionate about the type of music that he listened to, and he loved how his sister always indulged him and encouraged his passion. 

"Wicked. You gotta run though, you're going to be late." Lottie hopped off the couch, giving Louis a peck on the cheek that he cringed and wiped off immediately, and running upstairs, calling goodbye to the both of them. Louis was suddenly alone with a boy he had never met. He didn't feel too awkward though, Harry seemed rather approachable.

"So what do you say we get a movie going?" Louis smiled invitingly. He wasn't really sure if Harry felt awkward; he knew when he was fifteen he felt a bit shy around kids a couple years older. Harry seemed very relaxed though, slack posture and a slight smirk. 

"Sure thing, what kind of movies do you have?" Louis smiled. He liked how Harry could easily open up to him, even if it was something so simple.

"You mean what movies don't I have." Both boys laughed as Louis gestured to the stacks of DVDs by the far wall. "Have you seen Hot Rod? It's one of my favourites." Harry shook his head. Louis grabbed the disc, walking to the DVD player and inserting it.

Louis ran up and got snacks and made popcorn while Harry sat on the couch downstairs. Louis was actually kind of happy to have someone to hang out with while he was stuck in the house without a vehicle tonight. Him and Harry watched the movie, talking and laughing about stupid meaningless stuff and eventually Louis realized he really enjoyed hanging out with Harry.

"Hey, what time does your sister get back? Harry asked, staring at the television and sipping his drink."

"I think she practices for two hours tonight, so probably another hour and a half I'd wager. Why, you sick of me?" Louis pinched the boy's cheeks. Harry blushed, slapping Louis' hand away.

"I was sick of you twenty minutes ago." Harry chuckled, shaking his head. Louis smiled back, mock pouting for a moment before turning to look at the screen again. "Hey, I'm gunna run upstairs and get something from my bag, ok?" Harry got off the couch, turning to face the stairs while still looking at Louis. "I should only be a few minutes."

"Yeah sure thing. I'll pause the movie." Harry ran up the stairs, skipping steps and Louis pulled out his phone.

A few minutes went by and Louis had refreshed all of his feeds on every social media site already and there was nothing new going on. He really wished he had his iPod. It probably wouldn't be a big deal if he went and got it. Without giving much thought to what he was doing, Louis walked up the stairs, phone in hand, walking through the kitchen on his way to the second flight of stairs. He noticed Harry's bag on the chair in the kitchen. Harry had probably gone to the bathroom, that must be why he was taking so long. He scaled the second set of stairs inattentively before walking down the hall to his sister's room. 

When Louis swung the door opened, a shocked gasp startled him and made him look up from his phone. He least expected to look up and see Harry wearing a pair of lacy pink underwear in the mirror, but that was what he saw and his phone fell from his hand and onto the floor. Harry moved to cover himself, stammering out a broken explanation.

"Louis! I was just- I..." Harry was looking around, the room quickly and Louis realized his mouth had fallen open. He quickly closed it shut, eyes still bulging out of his head as Harry realized there was no way out of this situation. "Please don't tell your sister."

"What the actual fuck." Louis spoke. They stood staring at each other, neither too sure of what to say in a situation like this. Louis couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head, short and breathy. "Yeah, sure man, I'm not too sure I'd want to explain this to her and I'm not sure I want to know, but... What the fuck are you doing?" Harry stopped covering himself, surrendering completely as he sighed.

"I guess I was just... Curious." Louis shook his head.

"About my sister?" Louis was dumbfounded, but Harry shook his head in response.

"No, more about... Myself?" Harry seemed unsure of how to even explain himself. Louis' body unfroze and he took a few steps into the room. 

"Yourself?" Louis sat down on the bed, confused by the fact that he no longer felt awkward. Harry seemed relatively at ease too. They both realized how awkward this should be, but neither of them felt it.

"Yeah. I guess I've just always wondered how I would look. I honestly don't know, this was a stupid idea." Louis huffed a laugh and Harry smiled slightly, running his fingers through his curls.

"Well, turn around then." Louis suggested teasingly, and Harry smirked. Harry twirled like a dancer, arching his back and jutting his hip out. Louis giggled, higher pitched than he would've liked. "Very pretty." Harry blushed. Louis noticed Harry's pigeon toes, grinning as he looked up and down the boy's pale, lanky body. He had an awkward confidence about him, and Louis could see a few words tattooed on his left hip above the waistband of the lacy undergarments. He could see another tattoo of the outline of a star on Harry's inner bicep. There was something enticing and comfortable about how unique the boy was, and Louis was more than intrigued. "I'm guessing you're not straight." Louis chuckled. Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"To be honest, I've never given it much thought." Louis stood up, walking a few steps closer to Harry. He stared directly into the other boy's eyes, face straight as he stood maybe a foot away from him. He noticed the way Harry shivered as he got closer. They were face to face now and Louis moved his gaze to the inside of Harry's arm, fingers reaching up to trace each point. Harry was holding his breath.

"You've never thought about being with someone and letting them dress you in pretty pink lacy lingerie?" Louis spoke softly and lowly, eyes glancing over Harry's face while his thumb still traced the outline of the star. Harry's lips parted slightly, wet and red. The young boy shook his head, breathing speeding up slightly. "Really? You're really that innocent, hey?" Harry blushed again. Louis was inching closer. He dropped his hands so that they hung by his sides. "Well think about it. Would you like a boy to bend you over while you were dressed like this so that your pretty little bum was in the air? Would you want him to lick and suck you open before burying himself deep inside you?" Harry could hold back a quiet moan in the back of his throat. His eyes fluttered shut as he licked his lips. 

"Louis." Harry breathed, pouting his parted lips desperately. Louis couldn't believe how innocent Harry was. The boy was almost coming apart at a few words. 

"God you look like such a little slut." Louis breathed. He pressed his and Harry's foreheads together, pulling their bodies tight together and placing his hands on the curve of Harry's ass. He lifted his hand and smacked it, just hard enough to leave the red mark of a handprint and to hear Harry whimper.

"Louis." Harry whined this time. His breathing was growing erratic now and Louis' pulse was raising. His heart clenched at how unbelievable Harry looked right now, and he wanted to wreck the boy.

"Fuck, baby. I love the way you sound when you say my name." Louis cooed against Harry's lips. Their lips brushed as he spoke, and Louis could feel Harry short breaths through his lips. He licked over Harry's lips, tasting him and eliciting another whine from Harry's throat. Harry pressed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Louis in the only way he knew to bring the older boy closer. "You look like such a pretty little girl." Louis growled, hands sliding up Harry's bare body to wrap in his curls and give a sharp tug. Harry let out a small yelp of pain, but quickly went back to licking into Louis' mouth eagerly. Harry tasted and felt so good on his lips. Louis was struggling to restrain himself, but he knew every moment he went without wrecking Harry's tight little body was another moment that Harry grew more eager and restless. Harry was just a little boy, and Louis needed him to be his little boy.

"'M gunna make you feel so good, sweetheart." Louis spoke into Harry's ear, nibbling on the boy's earlobe until Harry's lip shook. Louis sucked a deep purple mark in the pale white skin of Harry's neck, tongue soothing the bruise as Louis basked in the noises that were coming from Harry's mouth. Harry was so innocent; too innocent to be embarrassed. So innocent that he didn't know what was happening, he just wanted. He craved and needed Louis' affection, and he keened at the older boy's every touch. Louis spun Harry around so that he was facing the wall, and Louis dropped to his knees behind Harry. Harry wasn't embarrassed as Louis examined how he looked in the lace. 

"I bet you'd stand like this, ready and waiting, as the lucky boy did whatever he wanted to you." Louis spoke again. Harry's eyes were shut but he nodded, facing away from Louis' anyways. He tried to settle his breathing, but Louis moved the back of his underwear so that he could spread Harry's cheeks, licking at Harry's tight hole.

"Oh my fucking god, Lou." Harry choked, knees buckling as he held the closest wall for support. Louis' tongue worked over Harry, lapping purposefully to open the pretty boy up and make him moan. The noises Harry was making were ungodly, and Louis spoke between licks.

"You are such an innocent little slut." Harry nodded. "You barely just met me and you're letting me eat you out in my sisters bedroom." 

"Fuck, Louis, I'm such a slut, more." Harry begged, pressing as hard against Louis' face as he could manage. Louis hummed in approval, licking his way into the tight hole.

"Such a dirty mouth on my pretty little baby boy." Louis growled. "Lay down on the bed." Harry unwillingly obliged, whining as Louis moved his mouth away to encourage Harry to move to the bed. When Harry laid down, Louis was there immediately with wet fingers, slowly pushing one in. "I'm going to wreck you like the little slut you are." Louis snarled, moving Harry's underwear aside to expose his achingly hard cock and quickly and purposefully sucking it into his mouth.

"FUCK Lou." Harry cursed, thrusting deeper into Louis' throat as the older hoy added a second slick finger. "God fucking damn it!" Harry cried, chewing at his lip.

"I love hearing you shout my name." Louis spoke, pulling off to lap at the tip of Harry's cock. He dropped down again, adding his third finger and timing his thrusts with his sucking. Harry was too far gone at this point, unable to do anything but whine and mumble incoherently and breathlessly. "You look so pretty like this baby." Louis was right; Harry's fringe was stuck sweaty to his forehead and the expanse of milky skin was tensing and rippling with the outline of toned muscle. Louis hastily undressed himself and quickly moved to kneel between Harry's open legs. Harry's fists were clenching desperately onto the bed sheets for something stable to grip on to, and his jaw hung slack along with his bitten, red, wet lips. Louis lined himself up with Harry's hole, pushing the lacy pink aside to expose Harry, slippery, wet, and waiting. Harry's eyes met Louis' lips pouting because he needed Louis' to kiss him. Louis attached his lips to Harry's swollen ones as he began to press into Harry, wincing slightly when Harry bit down to stifle his pained gasps. "God, you look so gorgeous like this." Louis was right. He loved having the young boy laid out and ready to please him. Ready to take him deep as Louis filled him past the point where he was already full. Louis hips were pressed against Harry's bum now, bodies pressed close as their foreheads pressed together again. They breathed each other's names as Louis finally started to rock his hips, into Harry's, making the young boy moan and whimper loud, needy noises. 

"Oh." Harry cried, Louis, angling in just the right way. 

"You, like that, sweetie?" Louis' purred into Harry's ear.

"Yes, Louis, fuck, yes." Harry whined, lips shaking again as he fisted the bed sheets tightly in his hands.

"Fuck. You're such a good little boy for me. Look so pretty in pink." Louis couldn't even think straight. His head was pounding with just Harry, Harry, Harry. "I love the way you throw your head back like you've never felt anything better than my cock inside you." Louis sucked at the exposed skin of Harry's throat. Louis slapped his hand against a Harry's ass again, harder this time, enlarging the red mark and stinging the skin. Harry's body was shaking with pleasure as he cried Louis' name. 

"Louis." Harry sobbed. "I want you to fill me. I need it. Oh please, Louis, fuck. Make me come. Fill me." Harry was totally uncensored and desperate, and his words threw Louis over the edge. He came deep inside of Harry, biting his lip as he fisted at Harry's cock until he was coming as well. Harry looked so young when he came. Much too innocent to let seventeen year old boys wreck him on their sister's bed and beg as if he needed more.

Louis pulled out, watching the way his cum leaked out of Harry's abused hole as he laid down on the bed beside the young boy, fingers toying with his curls and scratching at his scalp. Harry leaned into Louis' touch, eyes still shut and chest still rising and falling with heavy breaths through his mouth. His mouth remained open as he turned to meet Louis' eyes. He shook his head as if he didn't believe what just happened.

"I was scared if I called you daddy you would've slapped me, then again, I would've probably liked it if you hit me a bit harder than you already did." Louis' mouth fell open and the corners of Harry's turns up into a smirk. He couldn't believe this boy. 

"Oh my god." Louis shook his head in disbelief. "Say it again." Harry curled into Louis' neck, snuggling into his side.

"Daddy, you should've fucked your baby girl harder than that." Harry breathed against Louis' neck, and Louis almost doubled over. He felt like he just got kicked in the stomach. He needed Harry way more than he could even comprehend.

"Fuck. I can work with that." Louis dipped his finger under the waistband of the pink lace. "I think daddy's going to have to spoil you and buy you a few pairs of your own." Harry bit his lip. "Harry, are you sure you've never done this before?" Harry blushed, shaking his head. Wow. Louis' head felt fuzzy and numb. 

"No, but if you want I'd like to do it a lot more." Harry cuddled around Louis' pressing his lips softly to the older boy's neck. 

"Of course. I wasn't kidding about getting you your own lingerie by the way." Harry smiled and hugged Louis tightly.

"Thank you." Louis pressed his lips to the young boy's forehead. "I don't really think I'm as innocent anymore." Harry chuckled, and Louis laughed also, brushing the curls from Harry's eyes.

"I'm really glad we didn't finish the movie" Harry looked up at Louis with a smirk on his face.

"God, I sure hope so." Louis giggled, making Harry's heart flutter. "I'm happy your sister had to go." Louis considered this, nodding.

"To be honest I probably wouldn't have gave a fuck. I wish everyone could've heard the noises you were making." Louis shuddered and Harry winked.

"Next time we can be a bit more public then."

"You're such a little slut." Louis growled, kissing Harry's neck until the younger boy giggled, then pulling the boy into his chest. 

"Just for hot older brothers like you."


End file.
